


New Message!

by zkyzolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zkyzolo/pseuds/zkyzolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They'd been exclusively dating each other for about 3 months now. Luke first encountered his now-boyfriend in the dingy lounge he works weekend shifts at. Han would come in with his buddies every few nights, have a few drinks, and say some filthy lines to Luke before flashing a grin and leaving for the night. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Message!

Luke _hated_ Han.

Well, no. That wasn't entirely true.

They'd been _exclusively_ dating each other for about 3 months now. Luke first encountered his now-boyfriend in the dingy lounge he works weekend shifts at. Han would come in with his buddies every few nights, have a few drinks, and say some filthy lines to Luke before flashing a wide grin and leaving for the night.

By the 50th time Han leaned over the bar to whisper something decidedly too dirty for Luke to repeat out loud, he had decided he was getting tired of it, or rather, frustrated, because he was _so_ into Han.

Against proper judgement, he took up Han on his promises one night, to the older man's surprise. He took Luke home and felt him up and fucked him senseless, still whispering filthy things into his ears.

Luke loved every second of his new-found relationship and he soon discovered a far more sensitive, romantic side to his partner that the man usually masked with self-assured cockiness and a devilish smile. Han knew all the right things to say to pull on the younger's heartstrings.

 

But now, Luke wanted to murder him.

He had about an hour left on his shift. The bar was fairly empty, with a few people sat about in booths and tables and a low chatter combined with the sound of chairs scraping the floor filling the room around Luke, when the first text flashed up at him from the screen of his phone.

_Han:_  
_-_ _get home soon. wanna fuck u till u cant walk tonight baby boy_

 

Startled by the message, Luke quickly glanced around him, realizing his face probably flushed bright red, before returning to his phone to tap out a reply.

_Luke:_

\- _not even a hello?_  
_\- U are playing a dangerous game, solo_

Luke smirked at his reply before sending it.

_Han:_  
_\- When am i not ;)_  
_\- remember last weekend when i tied you up and fucked your brains out? remember how u were begging for me 2 put my cock inside you? U scream so loud when u get filled up, slut_

Luke closed his eyes and pictured it in his mind.  
It was 2 in the morning and they were both quite tipsy after a night of staying in and enjoying the other’s company. Luke was the one who started it in the first place.

“Tell me a fantasy of yours, Solo,” Luke said, a giggling mess in Han’s lap. “What do you mean, kid?” Han questioned, his face turning slightly redder.  
“You know, what turns you on, what gets you hard?” Luke replied nonchalantly.  
Han cleared his throat. “Well…If you insist on knowing,” He shifts uncomfortably, wrapping his arm around the small of Luke’s back and running the other through his own hair. “I got this fantasy, of you and me. I want to tie your hands together and spread you out on my bed,” Han’s voice lowers sinfully. “Then, I’d finger you open nice and slow, before I wrecked you with my cock.” Han smirks when he sees his boyfriend lick his lips and widen his eyes.. “I’ve got off to that thought more times than you think, baby boy.”

“I’d let you do that.”

Luke’s focus was brought back to the bar, where he hurriedly goes into the back to find the empty supply closet and sits down on the floor, still trying to regulate his breathing. He took his hand and shoved it down the front of his pants in an attempt to relieve some of the growing pressure in his cock.

_Luke:_  
_\- god yeah i remember_  
_\- Please keep going_

_Han:_  
_\- About damn time you replied_  
_\- I’m fucking my own hand wishing it was you_  
_\- U play innocent all the time, but i know that you’re really a dirty fuckin whore_  
_\- I’m thinking about pressing into your ass and hearing all those sweet noises u make when i pound u. Are u gonna be a good boy for daddy when u get home? Am i gonna have 2 spank you?_

Luke has his cock out, pumping furiously and running his thumb over the tip. He leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes and letting out a moan at the thought of Han fucking into him, degrading him and making him his.

His grip on the phone in his other hand shakes along with the rest of his body as he hastily types out his reply.

  
_Luke:_  
_\- Oh fuck yea im ur slut_  
_\- I love you so mch fuck_  
_\- Want u 2 be rough. I want u to spank me. Make me beg 4 it_

  
_Han:_  
_\- Yea ill make u beg for it. Gonna have u crying and screaming my name before I even touch ur cock_  
_\- But u would do that anyway ;)_

  
“Oh, fuck,” Luke pants out as precum leaks all over his hand. He’s so fucking close.

_Han:_  
_\- Bet u are so close to cumming in ur pants. Do it right now baby boy_

Luke let out a loud sigh before spilling all over his hand, his legs shaking and hips thrusting up to meet nothing. He works himself through it, thumbing his slit until it was too much.  
With a satisfied, albeit slightly embarrassed grin, he tucks himself back into his pants, wipes his hands on the rag behind him, and picks up his phone to answer the last text from Han.

_Luke:_

_-I'll be home in 25_

 

_Han:_

_-perfect._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I AM A HOE FOR THIS PAIRING
> 
> let me know if you liked and/or want to see more of this AU because I'm in love with cute bartender luke and his big protective manly boyfriend han solo. 
> 
> (note- english is not my first language, feel free to correct anything and/or leave constructive criticism!!)


End file.
